gloryofromefandomcom-20200214-history
Research
Research is also another fundamental part of Glory of Rome. Like buildings, Research can increase your Glory as well as serve as enhancers to make parts of your city work with more efficiency. {| class="sortable" cellpadding="10" cellspacing="0" border=".1" style="margin:20px; border:3px solid #ddd; text-align:center; border-collapse:collapse;" |- ! style="border-bottom:2px solid #ddd; background:#E4E4E4; text-align:left;";" width="220" | Research Items ! style="border-bottom:2px solid #ddd; background:#D3E4F5;" width="420" nowrap | Description ! style="border-bottom:2px solid #ddd; background:#707070;" width="400" | Benefit |- valign="top" | style="border-bottom:2px solid #ddd; text-align:left;" | Irrigation | style="border-bottom:2px solid #ddd; " | No civilization has controlled the flow of water as masterfully as the Romans. Irrigation brings life to all corners of the Empire. | style="border-bottom:2px solid #ddd; " | Increases your Food production speed by 10% per level |- valign="top" | style="border-bottom:2px solid #ddd; text-align:left;" | Logging | style="border-bottom:2px solid #ddd; " | Stout timbers are needed for construction of buildings and war machines. Wood and axes are Roman symbols of authority for good reason. | style="border-bottom:2px solid #ddd; " | Increases your Wood production speed by 10% per level |- valign="top" | style="border-bottom:2px solid #ddd; text-align:left;" | Stoneworking | style="border-bottom:2px solid #ddd; " | Roman engineers turn rough stone into archways, columns, and wonderous works of art. Stone is the very foundation of the Empire | style="border-bottom:2px solid #ddd; " | Increases your Stone production speed by 10% per level |- valign="top" | style="border-bottom:2px solid #ddd; text-align:left;" | Smelting | style="border-bottom:2px solid #ddd; " | Iron must be forged in fire to be of any use, just as the person who seeks to rule Rome must be forged in the heat of command. | style="border-bottom:2px solid #ddd; " | Increases your Iron production speed by 10% per level |- valign="top" | style="border-bottom:2px solid #ddd; text-align:left;" | Tactics | style="border-bottom:2px solid #ddd; " | The Roman army is unrivaled in tactical flexibility and discipline, allowing them to defeat all manner of barbarian foes. | style="border-bottom:2px solid #ddd; " | Increases the speed of Troop Training by 5% per level |- valign="top" | style="border-bottom:2px solid #ddd; text-align:left;" | Stealth | style="border-bottom:2px solid #ddd; " | Sometimes information is worth more than gold or blades. A true commander never goes into battle without knowledge of the enemy. | style="border-bottom:2px solid #ddd; " | Gives more detailed information when Scouting per level |- valign="top" | style="border-bottom:2px solid #ddd; text-align:left;" | Hardened Steel | style="border-bottom:2px solid #ddd; " | Entire nations have fallen before the point of the common sword and spear held by the Roman legionary. True steel prevails. | style="border-bottom:2px solid #ddd; " | Increases your Troops' Attack by 5% per level |- valign="top" | style="border-bottom:2px solid #ddd; text-align:left;" | Cast Iron | style="border-bottom:2px solid #ddd; " | The difference between barbarians and Romans is the discipline and fortitude needed to wear the armor of a professional soldier. | style="border-bottom:2px solid #ddd; " | Increases your Troops' Defense by 5% per level |- valign="top" | style="border-bottom:2px solid #ddd; text-align:left;" | Weight Distribution | style="border-bottom:2px solid #ddd; " | Logistics determine the outcomes of wars. The smallest improvement in supply lines can mean life or death for an army. | style="border-bottom:2px solid #ddd; " | Increases your Troops' Load by 10% per level |- valign="top" | style="border-bottom:2px solid #ddd; text-align:left;" | Swordsmanship | style="border-bottom:2px solid #ddd; " | Roman bladework is brutal, efficient, and effective. The sharp part goes into the enemy. Repeat as necessary. | style="border-bottom:2px solid #ddd; " | Each upgrade increases your melee units' accuracy by 6% |- valign="top" | style="border-bottom:2px solid #ddd; text-align:left;" | Roman Roads | style="border-bottom:2px solid #ddd; " | All roads lead to Rome. The mightiest feats of engineering often go unnoticed by the people who walk over them every day. | style="border-bottom:2px solid #ddd; " | Increases your Troops' march speed by 10% per level |- valign="top" | style="border-bottom:2px solid #ddd; text-align:left;" | Horseshoes | style="border-bottom:2px solid #ddd; " | Good horses are valuable and must be protected. Luck often favors the warrior with a healthy, well-shod mount. | style="border-bottom:2px solid #ddd; " | Each upgrade increases your cavalry units' accuracy by 5% |- valign="top" | style="border-bottom:2px solid #ddd; text-align:left;" | Torsion Springs | style="border-bottom:2px solid #ddd; " | Wound skeins of rope and hair provide the power for devastating ranged weapons that can reduce armies and forts alike. | style="border-bottom:2px solid #ddd; " | Each upgrade increases your ranged units' accuracy by 3% |- valign="top" | style="border-bottom:2px solid #ddd; text-align:left;" | Increased Storage | style="border-bottom:2px solid #ddd; " | Bread and circuses keep your citizens fed in body and mind. You must protect your resources to keep their awe and respect. | style="border-bottom:2px solid #ddd; " | Increases your Storehouse capacity by 10% per level |- valign="top" | style="border-bottom:2px solid #ddd; text-align:left;" | Healing Salves | style="border-bottom:2px solid #ddd; " | Roman physicians use many concoctions of herbs to keep soldiers alive. Any legionary will prefer a salve to a scalpel. | style="border-bottom:2px solid #ddd; " | Increases your Troops' Life by 5% per level |- valign="top" | style="border-bottom:2px solid #ddd; text-align:left;" | Cranes | style="border-bottom:2px solid #ddd; " | The massive building projects throughout the Empire would not be possible without mechanical assistance from these powerful tools. | style="border-bottom:2px solid #ddd; " | Increases your Building speed by 10% per level